Sesshomaru's Life
by sephiroth725
Summary: Sesshomaru ran into the girl of dreams unitl his father had taken her away. Years later he ran into the same girl. Will he fall for her or turn her away?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The beginning of the final battle. Sesshomaru was standing there with his father, watching the opposing army gather as they get ready for the end of the war.

_Where is Sai?_ Thought Sesshomaru as he get impatient. _She said she would be here to help us take down the humans._

"What is on your mind, Sesshomaru," asked his father. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Sai"

"What do you see in her that I don't," his father asked again just as he turned to face his son.

"You are asking too much question, father," said Sesshomaru turning to his father.

"Well! Sesshomaru is in love with a human. I thought you hate humans because they don't last very long."

"Sai is a half-demon. She is a lot stronger than normal humans"

"Is that why you love her?"

Sesshomaru paused for a minute trying to find a response.

(Flashback)

He then remembered how he met Sai. She was weak and was being attacked by demons. For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't help but go to her side, even though he had never met her before. A demon was going to attack her from behind as Sesshomaru ran up behind it and stabbed his hand through the demon's chest. Sai turned and saw what Sesshomaru did and she realized he saved her life. The two stood and fought until the last demon fell.

"Thank you, kind stranger. I am in your debt, whatever can I do to repay you," said Sai as she bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Be careful next time I won't be there to help you again. What are you doing out here in the woods," asked Sesshomaru.

"I was paying my respect for the people who died here. Their souls were restless so I came to give them peace. I am a priestess traveling to help those in need."

"I can sense a demonic aura around you."

"I am a half-demon. My father was a demon and my mother a priestess. I'm sorry I must run along because I have business to attend to," said Sai as she ran away into the woods.

_Strange one, normally half-demons would have weak aura around them but this one is different_, thought Sesshomaru.

(Back to the present)

"She somehow caught my eyes, I've been interested in her for quite some time," said Sesshomaru.

"You will get your heart broken if she dies in human years," said Sesshomaru's father.

Before Sesshomaru could speak, they were interrupted by a small demon child.

"The humans are coming, Lord," he said as he bow.

"Thank you, Taku," said Sesshomaru's father as he ruffed up the child's hair.

Sesshomaru remembered what Sai said before they part for the final battle. Sai was in his arms while Sesshomaru tried to hold on tight.

"Sesshomaru, we must part to see our families," said Sai as she pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"I don't want to see my father. He is not serious all the time."

"You need to learn how to lighten up like your father. He shows his soft side to you even when he trains you to fight."

"Sai, I will only show my soft side to you because I love you," said Sesshomaru as he walked to Sai.

Sesshomaru tried to kiss Sai but she stopped him with tow fingers pushed gently on his lips.

"We have to part now but I promise you, if we survive this battle and peace is brought on, we can be together to do what we wish."

Sai slowly began to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her face to face. He leaned down and kissed her. Sai didn't try to fight him off until a few minutes later.

"I will see you on the field," Said Sai, then she ran off.

Sesshomaru was standing there watching until he could see her no more. He could go catch up with her if he wanted to but chose not to. He turned and walked away.

(Back to the present)

Sesshomaru saw the humans were getting ready. A hand was pressed on his shoulders. Sesshomaru turned to face his father.

"Sesshomaru, it is time."


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen in Time

Chapter 2: Frozen in Time

Before the battle started Sesshomaru saw the demons were standing about 200 feet away from the humans. He could not stop thinking of Sai, because she said she would meet him here. The humans are making noises for their battle cry. Sesshomaru was very annoyed because the humans think they can take the demons on and win but they will never win nor would they win in the future.

"Sesshomaru, get ready to attack on my signal," said Inutosha.

"Yes, father," said Sesshomaru as he look among the crowd of demons for Sai, hoping she would appear to help him fight the humans.

The humans were getting restless. One of them gave the signal to attack. They moved forward at their highest speed, raising their weapons in the air. Inutosha still have not given his signal. They are now at 100 feet and closing in. then at 50 feet Inutosha shouted, raising his sword that was his signal. Demons jumped and ran toward their enemies ten times faster than the humans. Sesshomaru was the first to kill a human with his poison whip. One human screamed and lurched forward with his sword pointed at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged the attack quickly and killed the human by stabbing his hand through the his stomach. Just as he fell Sesshomaru saw Sai with her back toward him. Two humans were behind her, attacking. He ran to them, slicing their heads off using his poison whip. Sai turned and faced Sesshomaru. She looked shocked when she saw him.

"Are you defending for the demons," asked Sai.

Sesshomaru looked behind her and saw demons lay dead with arrows stuck to their corpse.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, why," she asked again.

"I thought you were going to help us demons, but I can see that you're helping the humans."

"Please help the humans. They don't stand a chance in this battle!"

A demon was about to slash at Sai while he was in the air. Sesshomaru saw him and pushed Sai behind him. He used his poison whip to kill him. While that happened, Sai was shooting arrows from behind Sesshomaru. The two were in the same situation as they were when they first met, demons surrounding them, Sai and Sesshomaru standing back to back, and both trying to stay alive against the demons. The demons came at them as Sai started shooting on her side; Sesshomaru picked up a sword and started slashing at whoever came near him beside Sai.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, we have survived this battle, but more are still ahead of us," said Sai as she shot the last demon standing in her way.

Sesshomaru was standing there looking at Sai. She has blood all over her body and he himself has blood all over him. Sai turned to face Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru has forgotten about the battle that still took place right at the time. Then he saw something behind her, it was his father. He was just about to stab Sai from behind. Sesshomaru wanted to run and protect her but his legs would not obey him.

_Move!! Sai is going to get killed, dammit, now MOVE!_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head because his body would not move at all.

Sesshomaru, what's wrong. Are you —," Sai gasped as she looked down and saw and an end of sword stuck out of her stomach. The sword was taken out, and she reached down and touches her wound, then looked back up at Sesshomaru. She saw him running to her as she fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!!!" screamed Sesshomaru as he ran to his only lover. Sesshomaru stopped when he got to her body. Sai was still alive but her wound looked fatal. He got on his knees and hugged Sai as she lay there.

"I love you, Sai," said Sesshomaru. A single tear ran down his cheeks and landed on Sai's chest. Sai raised her hand on his face.

"I love you too, Sess—," Sai was frozen before she could speak her last words. Sesshomaru noticed a gray texture was forming over Sai's soft skin. Sesshomaru looked around him and saw others were being turned to stone. All but Sesshomaru and Inutosha, were being devoured by gray texture forming around them.

"As I said before the battle, you will only get your heart broken be she is not as strong as us," said Inutosha as he put his hand Sesshomaru's shoulder

"I will never forgive you, father. You killed my only lover," said Sesshomaru as two more tears dropped on the statue of Sai.

"It is time to go. We cannot stay here because the air are being frozen alone with the statue."

"Yes, father."

Sesshomaru looked around once more and saw the ground was being turned to stone. He got up and walked after his father.

_I will find away to set you free, Sai, even if it takes me centuries to reverse the statue effect,_ thought Sesshomaru, _but for now I must bid farwell. I promise to came back_

400 years later, Sesshomaru never trust anyone again due to his father's betrayal. He never found out what cause everything to turn to stone. He figure it must be a spell from another demon. Nobody could go near the statues because the air itself was frozen, you could not breath anyhow.


End file.
